Hades Protocol
by Lady Drakharis
Summary: It all started as Gloria's wedding in which all agents were invited but it ends up in tragedy. Agents from both sides will die. Major characters will end up going insane and in comas in this story. In later chapters, there will be mental break downs, mental trauma graphic violence. In this story, Scott gets his wish to be on a mission but beware of what you wish for.


Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to M.A.S.K but I owned the toys years ago. This is a story where Scott Trakker gets his wish and gets to finally go on a mission. Beware of wishes coming true. Your life will never be the same as it's rarely what you truly wanted. There will be characters who will die. Some of you might like but it's needed for future story development. There will be graphic violence in later chapters. This first part is simply a prologue. So get your happy feelings out now.

Writers Notes: Scott is a little older than in the show at 15. He's a ladies man. Instead of T-Bot, he has a biodroid named Tia that he created himself to try to prove his worthiness to his dad to join M.A.S.K on a mission. Tia is tall with a slender athletic build, hazel eyes, and dresses in Vintage clothing with flats. Her brown hair is short. She acts as Scott's bodyguard. Though she doesn't feel romantic love for him she is overprotective of him and knows his secrets he hides including those hidden from his dad. He is super smart with an IQ of 315. He works out and has learned as much as he can including martial arts to make him a more liable candidate to join M.A.S.K.

The entire team was in Cleveland, Ohio for Gloria's wedding. They all knew of her fiance Stephan and looked forward to finally meeting him themselves. Gloria was luckier than the other agents with Stefan. He had the clearance to know about M.A.S.K as a Navy SEAL SEAL Team 6. His cool demeanour and not getting upset because Gloria had a mission weren't the only reasons for Gloria agreeing to marry him. Stephan's family lived in Cleveland. Gloria also thought about what could possibly happen in Cleveland. There is absolutely no reason for Venom or Contraband to show up in such an ordinary city in an ordinary state in America's Midwest. No Crown Jewels. No Aztec Gold. Just The Rock and Roll Hall of Fame, Cleveland Clinic's main campus, lots of museums that could easily bore Scott for the next 20 years and a world-renowned Orchestra.

Gloria walked in Metroparks, Rocky River Reserve enjoying nature for a change. As she walked with the tall dark-haired brown-eyed wiry Stefan Johnson she felt an odd peace come over her despite her getting married in 3 days. While Gloria now marvelled over the beauty of nature Scott was at Western Reserve Campus in University Circle.

He was helping some robotic research. Sharing what he could about creating Tia.

"Scott don't forget we have lunch with your dad later." Tia reminded him.

"Tia we'll make it on time, we always do."

"She is perfect" one of the researchers commented. "If I didn't know better I would swear she was a real woman."

"She has an advanced AI that is constantly evolving allowing her to have free will and develop her personality and social skills on her own. Unlike an android or an ordinary robot, she is blended with random female DNA. I created her to prove I could." he said with a touch of pride.

His iPhone played his best friend's ringtone, Rhiannon by Fleetwood Mac. "Excuse me please I don't want to be rude," He said to his fellow researchers as he left the room.

"Ai great to hear from you. How are you doing?"

"I was going to ask you if you were bored yet"

"Cleveland isn't that bad." He had to admit.

"I have a bad feeling"

Scott learned long ago to trust Ai's feelings with her psychic abilities.

"Gloria's just getting married. Her fiance is cool. What is going to happen?"

"You are going to get your wish helping you dad on a mission. Many innocent lives are going to be lost. Has your dad finally decided to make you his protege yet?"

"No. He is just happy I'm not a crazy kid with more balls than brains anymore. He's let me take on the role of Oracle on missions where I can hack into Venom's system and fuck with their vehicles a couple of times"

"I am getting a vision of something called Hades I can't figure it all out. Venom is after something in Cleveland. Many innocent people are going to die. Please ask your dad to start training you."

"Anything else"

"Don't let anybody wear the Hecate Mask. It's dangerous and perhaps the most dangerous of all the masks in M.A.S.K."

"I have never heard of the Hecate Mask. How is dangerous"

"It kills the wearer if the wearer is lucky. It has an addictive quality and drives most users insane. Trust me death is the kinder option. It really fucks with the agent. Your dad doesn't have anybody yet that it won't affect negatively. It's part of the break, in case the shit hits the fan secret masks that are needed as a last resort." She explained very serious and fearful of what would happen.

"My dad has been asking me about you. You are now a possible M.A.S.K candidate. Or at the very least a man who finally wants you for your mind who isn't me or your family"

"That is the sweetest thing you have ever said to me"

"My dad will want to personally train you if he decides to recruit you. Are you ok? I know your visions and psychic abilities take a lot out you."

"I'll be ok."

"Do you know what Venom is after"

"Some have called it a dragon's egg, other's the Eye of Solomon, and there are other names. I get a vision of a stadium all I know it's a powerful occult item of unknown origin. It has an overwhelming presence to it. The object itself isn't evil but in the wrong hands only evil ais sure to follow. If you are going to share this information with your dad please wait until after Gloria's wedding or swear him to secrecy until there is a confirmed sighting of Venom. As always be careful. Your life is more precious than you realize. I will in Cleveland to check for myself."

"You are hoping that what you saw is simply a possibility rather than an actual future event."

"Yes I do"

"I'll see you when you get here"

Elsewhere in Alex was with Bruce playing chess at Common Grounds. A local coffee house with an alternative vibe. Kids playing video games. Some guys playing D&D. An average looking woman dressed in a plain grey t-shirt and loose-fitting pale blue jeans reading tarot cards. A could guys strumming a guitar and jamming. The barista had turquoise hair and piercings and tribal tattoos everywhere. There was local art on the purposely grunge painted walls. The wooden floor and mismatched chairs and tables were oddly comfortable.

They were talking about how lucky Gloria was and how they need to keep their secrets safe often was bad for any romantic relationship they might want or even try to pursue. It was more often than not a very lonely life for any agent. They wondered if Venom and Contraband's agents had the same problems.

"I can't imagine a woman let alone a man wanting to be with Rax" Alex commented snidely.

Bruce thought about his ex-wives and his kids they wouldn't let him see. He paid child support but it always ended up with them believing the lies that were in their minds.

"I can't imagine anybody wanting somebody as scary as Vanessa," Bruce said as he drank the sweet Electro Blend.

"That stuff is going to keep you up all night"

"Better than the damn dreams I can't talk about"

"Maybe your right, mate" Alex agreed with a hint of sadness. A sad fact about being the hero. While you save so many lives you often fail to save yourself. Your mind is often the first victim in such a tragic life. They had to wonder how Matt dealt with it. It was hard being an agent with the things they often saw.

Elsewhere Matt went to a charity luncheon for The American Cancer Socity. The Terminal Tower which from the outside looked very similar to the Empire State Building only smaller. The Art Deco style of architecture was a Cleveland landmark that graced the skyline.

"Matt" a familiar voice called out.

Matt turned to see an old friend. Still tall and slender with a shiny black classic cut and rather average looking. "Jason, what brings you to Cleveland?"

"My wife got accepted to play Chello for the Cleveland Orchestra"

"Alison deserves it. She plays very well."

"Why are you here?"

"A friend is getting married"

While Matt talked with an old friend Julio was at Cleveland Clinic's main campus resembling a mini-city with a blend of modern, Victorian, and other styles. There was a seminar he was going to on alternative medicine. Sitting in the front listening intently. He didn't like prescribing a lot of medication to his patients. Especially since so many medications that were out there had too many side effects for his liking. It amazed him how medicine was done in places like China and Japan. The one person was talking about herbal remedies while another was talking about the benefits of massage and others about meditation and yoga.

He had been offered a job and was amazed by the amount of diversity among the medical staff. 'A bit big but I think I can figure out where to go' He thought as he considered his offer.

Meanwhile off the East 9th street pier Calhoun, Dusty and Jaques were fishing. Dusty luckily caught a few walleye.

"It's been a coon's age since I went fishing without worrying about Venom" Dusty commented.

"Even though we are here for a few days it was worth getting a fishing licence" Calhoun commented as he caught another lake perch.

"Agreed" Jaques smiled.

While they were fishing Buddy was talking with some friends at Cleveland Film Commission.

"Buddie Hawks?" A familiar voice called out to him.

"Ivan," he said as he turned to see a tall older man in his 50s dressed in a shirt sports jacket and khaki dockers with light brown oxford shoes. His grey eyes sparkled with peace and happiness.

"What brings you out here?"

"A friend is getting married" he answered.

Meanwhile, Hondo was in one of Cleveland's suburbs when he heard a police siren and pulled over hoping the police were on their way to help somebody in need. Being African American he had to wonder if Julio ever had the same problems being pulled over by cops simply because of being a minority or if they felt he looked white enough to not be bothered with.

"Hello, officer how may I help you" asked with his keys far up on the dashboard and hands away from the wheel where the cop could see them.

The cop spewed racial slurs at Hondo before asking for his licence and to see vehicle registration papers. It wasn't something a minority could get used to but a sad part of life. Being assumed guilty of something just because of the colour of his skin. In a fair world, this wouldn't be the case. Everybody would be treated the same with no prejudice.

The cop wanted to search his car even though there was no just cause or a warrant in hopes of finding anything illegal inside or perhaps plant something illegal inside just so he could be arrested. However, Hondo knew his rights and demanded to see a warrant which the cop could not produce.

As Hondo was trying to keep from being arrested by a racist cop Ace was at the John Glen NASA museum. He had been offered a job as an astronaut and was seriously considering it but wondered how it would affect his status as a M.A.S.K. agent. He doubted he could be in space and manage to be easily summoned like he could on Earth. It might be a pleasantly peaceful change. The museum had a holographic display of the solar system which made Ace think of how small and insignificant everything truly was in the grand scheme of the Universe.

Elsewhere Brad was checking out the Rock-N-Roll Hall of Fame. Maybe one day he and his band would have the honour of being inducted. As he walked through the Elvis display the screaming of young ladies could be heard and the chanting of his name.' Maybe I should have asked Buddie to make me up and give me a cool disguise' he mused to himself as he quickly got swarmed by fans.

A few days later everybody went to Gloria's wedding. Matt gave her away because her dad died when she was young. Dressed in a ballroom frilly white dress with a glittering white veil covering her face it was not what others expected of Gloria. They thought maybe a more modern look would be her choice. All the agents had to wonder if they could all be so lucky to find somebody just as Gloria did who they could be honest with and share even their secrets as an agent with or if they had to settle with somebody who would want to believe in lies. Tia was Gloria's maid of honour dressed in a retro midnight blue 50s style dress with crinoline and matching heels. If it wasn't for gloria she would never wear heels. She hated wearing heels. The smart-looking pillbox hat completed the look. The bridesmaids were also dressed in similar style dresses in midnight blue.


End file.
